


Cozy

by TereziMakara



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mice, Trick or Treat 2020, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: A night spent inside with warm drinks, books, and mice.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: [Shion in Nezumi's scarf](https://i.imgur.com/A1DGRkn.jpg)
> 
> Happy Trick or Treat! These two are the sweetest, I had a lot of fun drawing them! Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/634187173240897536/nezumi-and-shion-spending-a-cozy-night-inside-ft)


End file.
